Lip Gloss
by Dis-Iz-Da-Lyfe
Summary: Scorpius plans to do his usual taunting to Rose, but then he notices something on her lips, something that's usually not there. Lip gloss.


**So, someone said that this was like Strawberry Lip Gloss by AngelicKat445 But the only similarities are that it's about Lip gloss, it's Scorose, and that there is a kissing scene in it. In SLG, it's about Scorpius smelling lip gloss and then kissing Rose because he likes the smell. Mine isn't like that, so why should I give her credit?**

**I'm not trying to be rude, I loved her fanfic when I read it, but I've been planing this fanfic for two weeks, before I even read hers, because I don't like drabbles. **

**I'm not going to give her credit for a fanfic that has the same idea behind it. Why not tell other fanfic writers to give the idea of Rose and Scorpius fighting then kissing to the first person who wrote that? No.**

**I will say: I did enjoy her fanfic when I read it, so do read it.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

_**Thank you to a Guest, Hana :)**_

* * *

Rose Weasley was sitting peacefully by the black lake on a hot Summers day. Most of her friends and family and just normal students were in the water, trying to avoid the Giant Squid, or were chilling by said water. Rose was leaning against a tree, reading a muggle book. Now, don't automatically think "Oh, it's Pride and Prejudice, or Shakespeare!" It's not. Those novels were, yes, good literature, but not Rose's cup of coffee. She enjoyed teen romance stories, horror stories, mysteries, anything that was invented with the last, say, fifty-five years. Not too old.

Anyways, she was reading a book by the lake, occasionally having a cousin come up to her and ask if she wanted to join them in the water. She said she would join later. She didn't necessarily think that anyone else would bother her. It was an obvious fact she didn't like it when people interrupted her reading.

She was at a very good part in the book, "The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones", when someone interrupted her. She was mad. "Well, Weasley, see you are doing nothing new for a change." Scorpius Malfoy said to her, his voice filled with venom. Rose groaned.

"What on earth do you want, Malfoy?" Rose growled. She looked up to see Malfoy shirtless with his 'cronies' behind him. He did have quite a nice chest.

"As much as I like those sounds your making, dear Rose, I would like to think you want to save those for the bedroom later tonight." Scorpius smirked as Rose glowered, though the faintest of pink was on her cheeks. She could blame the heat.

"Malfoy, I think we all know that I'd rather shag a dog than you." Rose smiled sweetly at him.

"Rose, I think we all know that you are lying." Scorpius smirked, sitting down next to her, too close if you ask her, not close enough if you ask him. Scorpius' cronies laughed at the conversation and remained standing, watching the banter. A few stray students and all of Rose's family members appeared next to them, expecting another hilarious yelling match between the two.

Rose turned her head to face Scorpius, not expecting him to be close to her, "Malfoy, if you don't get away from me within the next fifteen seconds, I will hex your ears off."

"Oh, Rosie. Rosie, Rosie, Rosie, you make me laugh. I think we all know you want me closer." He smirked, throwing an arm around the girl. She glarred in distaste, trying to shrug it off.

"I will Avada you." Rose huffed.

"No you wont, you would miss me too much." Scorpius said as Rose rolled her eyes, opening her mouth to say something. She never gets to speak as Scorpius asks a question, "What's that?"

"What's what?" Rose asks, trying to look at where Scorpius is pointing.

"On your lips, what is that?" He sticks a finger on her lips. Rose frowns.

"That's lip gloss..." Rose trails off, looking at the boy curiously as he rubs his thumb and index finger together.

"What's is supposed to do?" Everyone who gathered around is looking just as confused as Rose.

"Um, you don't know what lip gloss is?" A girl from the crowd asks.

"No." Scorpius says truthfully.

"It's something you put on your lips to make them shiny and moisturized." Rose states, pulling out a tube of red-pink colored gloss.

"Do girls wear it only?" People in the crowd sigh, Scorpius was supposed to be smart.

"Yes." Rose confirms.

"Oh. What does it taste like?" Scorpius questions, getting insanely interested in the topic. Rose rolls her eyes, opening the tube she squirts a little bit onto the lower lip, rubbing it together and patting it with her pinky finger. She sticks out her pink tongue and licks her lower lip.

"Um, it's supposed to be watermelon flavored, but it sort of tastes like watermelon and strawberry mixed. If you want, I can put a little on your finger and you can-" Rose is interrupted from her suggestion as Scorpius smashes his lips to hers. He molds their lips together, kissing her with passion. Rose kisses back, moaning at the pleasure it brings her.

Scorpius groans as Roses hands find his hair, and tug on it. The people in the crowd are staring in surprise. One of Scorpius' hands reaches to cup Rose's face as the other one goes to the small of her back. Scorpius licks her bottom lip, begging for entrance, she opens up for him, and they both moan as their tongues clash together. They open and close their mouths in sync, moving their heads from left to right. Scorpius moves his hand from her cheek to her hair, grabbing a fist full and tangling his fingers into it as he gently lies her back on the grass, straddling her.

"Um, Scorpius, as much as I love you because you my best friend and all, I'd rather not see you shag my cousin." Albus Potter rolls his eyes. The two hastily break apart, after forgetting they had an audience. Scopius kisses her one last time, licking her lips.

"Want to go to my room?" Scorpius whispers into Rose's ear, who nods her head eagerly. Remind her to wear lip gloss more.


End file.
